With All My Heart
by HaerinAhn
Summary: Suaramu memang tak bisa aku pungkiri masih melekat erat menggaung di telingaku./Genggaman tanganmu masih ku ingat ketika kau memaksaku saat itu. Paksaan yang sesungguhnya aku harapkan sejak lama/ Huaaaa T T bad summary. . agak sedikit drabble di sini :D mianhae sebelumnya, aku author baru di sini.. salam kenal, hehe


Title : With All My Heart  
Pairing : Yunjae  
Author : HaerinAhn a.k.a Jung Haerin :D

annyeong~ aku author baru di sini, -bows-  
jadi maapin kalo ada beberapa kata yang masih abal . heheh :P

happy reading~

Jaejoong POV

Daun-daun itu terjatuh tanpa arah di hadapanku. Mereka terbawa oleh Sesuatu yang memaksa mereka harus pergi saat itu juga. yeah! Daun itu gugur, dan perlahan menghilang, luput dari pandangan.

Kemana mereka pergi setelah lepas dari pohonnya? Apakah mereka akan tumbuh menjadi sebuah pohon lain di ujung sana? Ataukah mereka hanya menjadi abu hasil pembakaran orang-orang? Atau mereka hanya diam di balik sesuatu yang tak diketahui?

Entahlah! Bukan sesuatu yang harus kuketahui, walaupun terbersit harapan untuk mengetahui hal-hal yang tak dapat terjangkau.

Sesuatu yang tak terjangkau! Sesuatu yang terletak jauh di balik kehadiranku! Sesuatu yang tersembunyi dan tak dapat kutemukan lagi! Sesuatu yang menghilang tanpa jeda!

...

"_Mungkin aku menyukaimu!"_

Suaramu memang tak bisa aku pungkiri masih melekat erat menggaung di telingaku.

"_Kau harus menjadi kekasihku!" _

Genggaman tanganmu masih ku ingat ketika kau memaksaku saat itu. Paksaan yang sesungguhnya aku harapkan sejak lama.

...

"_Gomawo!" _

Saat itu dengan lembut kau menciumku. Membuatku tahu bahwa kau akan selalu ada di sampingku. Membuatku tahu di balik kedinginan sifatmu ada sesuatu yang hangat, dan itu hanya untukku.

...

"_Joongie__! Sudahlah, bukan urusanmu jika aku pergi ke sana!" _

Ke sana! Ke tempat di mana kau tidak pernah mengatakan nama tempat itu. Tempat di mana kau bisa tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa memberiku satu kabarpun. Membuatku selalu mengkhawatirkanmu.

...

"_eddiyo?" _

Selalu! Kau selalu possessive! Kau selalu memaksamu memberitahu keberadaanku! Sementara kau, kau tidak pernah memberitahu kemana kau ketika menghilang. Wae? kenapa kau selalu menuntunku bersamamu?

...

"_Jaejoong-ah... Kau bisa pergi bersamaku?" _

Namja lain menanyakan hal yang membuatku merasa bahagia, mianhae, dan itu membuatku sedikit melupakanmu.

...

"_Jaejoong-ah ! Bagaiman__a jika kita pergi ke Taman Hiburan sekarang?"_

Lagi-lagi aku mendengar penawaran itu dari namja lain. Dari dia... Shim Changmin. Bukan darimu. Bukan dari kau namjachinguku.

...

"_Aku ingin ke Pantai" _

Hanya itu yang kau katakan! Sebuah pernyataan yang tidak pernah menanyakan kesediaanku, apakah aku mau atau tidak!

Yeah, aku memang menyukaimu, sangat menyukaimu. Namun sedikit rasa bosan itu selalu hadir ketika kedinginanmu tidak dapat kau kendalikan. Ketika kelembutan namja lain selalu membuatku tertawa dan tak bisa menolak permintaanya.

...

"_Jaejoong__-ah! Sarangahaeyo!" _

Changmin mengatakannya, ia menggenggam erat lenganku. Menyatakan sesuatu yang tidak pernah aku dengar dari mulutmu. Dan saat itu, mianhae… aku tidak bisa menolaknya.

...

Di balik senyuman yang ku berikan di hadapanmu, ada senyuman lain yang kuberikan juga untuk Changmin. Mianhae…

Yunho POV

**Bila aku membosankan, begitulah keadaannya.**

**Bila aku canggung, mungkin ini menunjukkan sulitnya bidangku, dan keseriusan usahaku dalam menguasainya; yang lebih pasti, itu akan menunjukkan kebeliaanku, kurangnya penguasaanku pada apa yang kusebut sebagai seni dan kerajinan, mungkin juga kurangnya bakatku…**

** —**James Agee

Melihat senyumnya membuatku membeku untuk seketika, membuatku memintanya untuk tak lagi tersenyum seperti itu, karena aku tahu, aku akan merindukan senyum itu walaupun hanya satu detik aku tidak melihatnya.

Mendengarnya tertawa pun, aku berusaha untuk tidak mendengarnya. Karena aku tahu. Tawanya selalu membuatku merindukannya ketika ia tidak ada di sampingku.

Itulah sesuatu yang dapat kugambarkan tentang bagaimana aku yang sangat mencintainya. Dia Kim Jaejoong.

...

"_Mianhaeyo __Yunnie__! Eomma melarangku pergi keluar hari ini! Mianhaeyo aku tidak bisa menemanimu ke Pantai siang ini!" _

Pertama, aku sedikit merasa kecewa mendengar jawabannya. Tapi… aku berusaha mengerti akan posisinya.

...

Namun sayang, aku tidak lagi mengerti ketika aku melihat Seungmi berjalan bersama seorang namja lain setelah ia menolak ajakanku di telepon tadi pagi. Sedangkan saat ini?

"_Mianhaeyo__ Yunnie__ aku—" _

Penolakan demi penolakan semakin hari semakin banyak terlontar dari mulutnya. Dan itu, sedikit menyadarkanku bahwa dia mulai menjauh dariku. Bahkan ketika ia di sampingku. aku merasa ada sesuatu yang lain dalam tatapannya.

Tatapannya yang polos kini tak lagi sama, tatapannya berubah menjadi sebuah persembunyian yang membuatku tahu ada sesuatu yang tak boleh kuketahui. Dan dia, semakin menjauh!

…

Aku merasa kehilangannya.

Jaejoong yang dulu telah berubah. Namun sayang, perubahannya tidak membuatku untuk tidak mencintainya. Aku masih mencintainya dan sangat mencintainya.

...

"_Wae?" _

Pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulutku dalam sebuah bisikan pelan. Aku tahu dia tidak mendengarku. Dan aku harap dia memang tidak mendengarnya ketika aku melihat Jaejoong tengah berjalan dengan namja yang sama.

Senyum yang sama, tawa yang sama, semua yang aku sukai dari Jaejoong, aku melihatnya ketika ia memberikan hal serupa pada namja itu. Di balik kepolosannya dia memang tidak akan pernah tahu bahwa aku selalu melihatnya.

Memang kekuranganku, jika aku tidak bisa membuat Jaejoong selalu bahagia seperti yang aku lihat saat ini. Aku tidak pandai mengendalikan suasana, aku tidak pandai membuat sebuah lelucon untuk membuatnya tertawa, dan aku tidak pandai untuk membuatnya nyaman ketika dia membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa memeluknya. Karena yang aku tahu, aku hanya mencintainya.

Dalam pelukan namja itu dia terlihat bahagia. Mungkin ini caraku mencintainya. Bahagia ketika melihatnya bahagia. Walaupun dia tidak ada bersamaku.

…

Aku tahu kau akan sangat bahagia bila bersamanya, namun semakin lama, semakin membuatku tidak bisa melepaskanmu begitu saja. Tidak bisakah kau mengrti bahwa aku sangat mencintainya?

"_Arraseo… kita bertemu pukul delapan malam nanti."_

Sebuah kalimat perjanjian yang kau lontarkan. Namun sayang, pengingkaran terukir tepat di depanku.

Bukankah keluar dari sebuah kata kewajaran ketika seseorang terlambat selama lebih dari tiga jam?

Dan, setidaknya itulah yang kupikirkan saat itu. Sedikit menghibur ketika kau tidak kunjung datang saat itu. Hiburan untuk sebuah kenyataan pahit yang kutemukan ketika aku melihat kau tersenyum lembut pada seorang namja yang mengantarmu pulang.

Bolehkah aku tersenyum saat ini? Yeah, aku tersenyum pahit melihatnya.

Jaejoong pov

Changmin semakin membuatku melupakannya. Membuatku mengerti bahwa aku membutuhkan sesosok namja seperti dia. Sesosok namja yang selalu membuatku terbang tanpa aku mengenal kata jatuh.

Sepertinya, aku mulai menyukai Changmin.

...

"_Mungkin hubungan kita hanya sampai di sini __Yunnie__!" _

Kalimat itu meluncur tanpa hambatan dari mulutku. Ada sedikit merasa bersalah. Anio… banyak rasa bersalah yang aku rasakan.

Namun, ketika aku melihat kau pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan sesuatu, aku merasa mungkin inilah jalan terbaik yang harus kupilih.

Kenapa dia tidak bertanya 'kenapa'? entah kenapa aku mengharapkan pertanyaan itu darinya. Walau ku tahu, Yunho tidak mungkin mengatakannya.

…

Telah lebih dari satu minggu aku tidak bertemu lagi dengannya setelah pemutusan sepihakku. Kemana Yunho? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba menghilang? Apakah dia sangat membenciku hingga ia tidak ingin melihatku? Mianhaeyo, aku merindukanmu Yunnie.

Semakin hari aku semakin merasa bersalah. Sementara perasaan benar yang minggu lalu aku rasakan hanya bertahan satu hari. Karena perasaanku yang lain mengatakan bahwa aku sangat merindukannya aku masih mencintainya, dan perasaan itu bukan untuk Changmin lagi. Yunnie, eoddiyo?

…

"Kau mengenal Yunho?" Tanya appa kontan membuatku segera melihatnya.

Mwo? Kenapa appa bertanya tentang dia? Apakah appa bertemu dengannya? lalu, kenapa ia langsung bertanya padaku? Apa appa tahu hubunganku dengan Yunho? Lalu?

"Appa tahu lebih dari satu tahun ini kau selalu bersamanya!"

"Waeyo?"

"Dia tidak bisa menjagamu lagi! Karena itu mungkin pengawal pribadimu akan appa ganti. Dan dia yang akan menggantikannya!" Kata appa yang masih membuatku tak mengerti sementara appa menunjuk pada seorang namja yang memakai jas hitam itu.

"Annyeong haseo… choneun Park Yoochun-imnida!" kata namja itu setelah ia membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya padaku.

"Pengawal pribadi? Selama ini aku bersama pengawal pribadi?"

"Nae, appa tidak bisa memberitahumu karena appa tahu kau akan sangat menolaknya. Pengawal pribadi adalah hal penting untuk seorang putera keluarga Kim sepertimu. Adikmu Junsu juga memiliki beberapa pengawal pribadi." Jelas appa ringan.

"Mworagoyo?"

"Yunho meminta appa agar tidak memberitahumu bahwa dia adalah pengawalmu…"

"Lalu, kenapa Yunho tidak bisa lagi mengawalku?"

"Ah… Yoochun-sshi… kau berikan surat itu padanya…"

Namja yang bernama Yoochun itu memberikan sepucuk surat padaku.

"Yunho tertembak ketika hendak melindungimu tanpa kau sadari. Dan dia meninggal saat itu juga! Dan aku menemukan kertas itu di dalam lemarinya!" Jelas Yoochun yang membuatku diam saat itu juga. Tanpa berani membaca suratnya.

…

Perlahan tapi pasti, tepat di depan pusaranya. Aku membuka surat itu. Yunnie… beogosippoyo…

_Kedinginan sikapku memang tak bisa aku kendalikan. _

_Terlalu… terlalu dingin…_

_MIanhae, namun itulah caraku menyukaimu…_

_Berbahagialah bersama __Changmin__…_

_Jaejoong__-ah…with all my heart ..__. __saranghaeyo…_

_Yunho_

Yunnie… mianhae…


End file.
